Everyone Say, Family! a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A visit to Santa starts off the holidays!


_Sammy & Ilna, your friendship means the world, every day._

_REALMcRollers & Readers, thank you for the wonderful feedback! Ilna is a wee bit under the weather so you get another one from me today. xoxo_

* * *

**Everyone Say, Family!**

The early Sunday morning line at the mall was just beginning to form when Elizabeth and Joseph entered the section marked off as Santa's meet and greet area. "There's our girls," she said with a wave. "Catherine!"

Catherine turned to see her parents, who were wearing matching smiles as Joseph pushed one of the mall's transport wheelchairs so Grandma Ang wouldn't have to walk the trek from the entrance.

When they moved past the candy-cane striped ropes, Angie reached for Elizabeth. "Gwan-ma _look_, Sanna!" Her eyes were alight with excitement as she pointed at Santa Claus, the same one who'd asked Catherine and Grace what they wanted for Christmas when she was expecting Angie and who'd she'd visited for her Christmas photos last year.

"We see him, darling." She kissed her cheek and lowered her for Ang to do the same before passing her to Joseph. "Where are Steve and DJ?"

"They-" Catherine began, but Angie pointed and said, "Daddy, DJ go potty!" before she could finish.

"Potty run, hmmm?" Elizabeth smiled. "Look at your dress, you're the most beautiful candy cane Grandma has ever seen."

Angie ran a hand over her red and white striped holiday sundress when Joseph set her on her feet. "P'itty."

"Very pretty," Steve said as he and DJ rejoined the line.

"Look!" the two year old pointed. "Gwan-ma. Gwan-pa Gwan-ma Ang!"

"Yes, they came to see Santa with us." Steve said as he bent to kiss Ang's cheek.

"Are you ready to meet Santa, DJ?" Joseph kneeled to his level. "And wow, that's a great looking tie."

DJ touched the red tie he sported with his white short sleeved shirt and tan cargoes and smiled as he greeted everyone. "Thank you. Steve got me it." He beamed. "It matches Angie's dress. Watch this." He turned to her. "What color is this, Angie?"

"Dat wed!" She beamed and hit the hand DJ held up for a high five.

"That's right," he looked at her proudly, then up at Elizabeth. "Are you meeting Santa, too?"

Glancing at Catherine over his head, she smiled at her daughter's nod. "Absolutely. Santa and I are old friends."

"Wow, really?"

DJ was excited to meet Santa Claus for the first time, but he was also a little nervous. He'd seen him at the school party when he was in kindergarten when Santa had visited and passed out treats, but he'd had the whole school to see and didn't have each child sit on his lap.

"It's almost our turn," Catherine lifted Angie as Steve bent to tell DJ, "We'll come up to sit with you and Angie and remember, if you don't want to sit on his lap, that's okay. You can just give him a high five or shake hands."

He nodded vigorously. "Okay."

"Hey, hey, hey, ho, ho, ho!" A familiar voice was behind them and Angie squealed "Daaannnno! Gwace! Ga-bby!" When she spotted the latecomers. "Sanna! Look!"

"Annnngggie! Hi, gorgeous! I thought I was gonna have to badge 'em to get in the lot," Danny joked to Steve as he knelt to greet DJ. "Look at you, name buddy, looking pretty sharp to meet my pal Santa."

"You know Santa, too?" The six year old's eyes flashed between Danny and the jolly old elf on the green tufted bench seat.

"Santa loves New Jersey, so we go way back, right Grace?" Danny said with a grin at his partner as Angie, who lifted her arms to her cousin, parrotted, "Jerzee."

"You're the next family," Santa's helper, a college age girl wearing a nametag that read _Elf Yuko_ said with a smile. "One of the kids, one with mom and Dad and one with the whole family?" She asked Catherine.

"That's the plan, we'll see how it goes." She smiled and handed her phone to the girl. "Can you take a few with this, too, please?"

"No problem. Okay, kiddo," She addressed DJ, "Do you want to go first?"

DJ grabbed for Steve's hand and he immediately fell instep beside the child. "Let's all go together."

"Ho, ho, ho, Mele Kalikimaka!" Santa said with a warm, welcoming smile. "Captain, I remember you from last year," he said, recalling the man who'd helped to surprise a military family with their dad's early homecoming.

"Hello Santa, you remember my family," Joseph responded as DJ whispered, "Wow," a second time.

"I do, indeed. Let's see if the angel here will sit with me." He held out his hands in gesture and Angie hoisted herself right up onto the bench without hesitation.

"Hi, Sanna!" She said with a huge grin, then made grabby hands. "'Mere, DJ, see Sanna!" She patted the bench as Catherine signalled Santa DJ might be a little shy.

"Hello DJ, it's good to see you,' Santa said gently.

DJ bit his lower lip, then released it in a soft smile. "Hi."

As Angie toyed with the white plush cuff of his sleeve, Santa asked. "I know you're both very good children, would you like to tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"Ha de bwoks … cookie!" Angie clapped and everyone laughed.

"The new duplo set and of course, cookies," Catherine translated.

"Perfect, I know my elves will be on it," Santa said. "And how about you, DJ?"

He only hesitated a moment before he said, "Angie likes Paw Patrol, so maybe Chase, 'cause he's a cop like Steve; and we're goin' to New Jersey soon so a new sweatshirt for Steve and a real pretty one for Catherine. Oh and a bone for Cammie."

Santa's eyes widened and his expression melted into one of absolute joy at the little boy's requests. "You are a very special young man, asking for gifts for your family," he said as Catherine blinked back tears and Grace sniffed. "What can I bring for you?"

"I get to live with Steve and Catherine and Angie forever now. And Cammie, too," DJ said quietly and Santa nodded knowingly.

"That's wonderful, I know they're all very, very happy about that." Leaning down, he whispered, "You can ask for a present, too, son," understanding the boy had tried to voice that his current living arrangements were present enough.

Steve cleared his throat around the lump and looked away from Catherine's watery eyes to kneel next to DJ. "How about those swim fins and the walkie talkies you like so much at Jacob's house?"

DJ's eyes grew. "Really?" He'd gotten one gift each year in the past and it was never a toy. Usually a shirt or some socks and underwear.

"Absolutely," Santa confirmed and DJ beamed a smile of pure happiness. "And that's the _perfect_ smile for our picture!" He said as Yuko snapped away, Angie said, "Cheese!" and Grace caught the moment on her phone.

Santa motioned for Catherine to join them on the bench, and she lifted Angie onto her lap as Steve did the same with DJ. When the moment was forever captured, the rest of the family joined in as Steve and DJ moved to the floor in front so Ang could have a seat.

When Yuko was ready to take the group shot, Danny said, "Should we all say, 'cheese?'" to Santa, whose day was clearly starting off happily with the unselfish request of the six year boy.

"I have a better idea, he said. On three, everyone say … family!"

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
